When Aunt Catherine came
by Dramione2211
Summary: This is my first Fic, please don't be harsh! Just a one-shot about the conversation between Darcy and his Aunt after she visited Elizabeth... E/D Not mine, all Jane Austen's lovely world :)


Darcy awoke that morning with the same thoughts racing through his head. Does Miss Elizabeth still despise me or could I ever make her love me. As Darcy called his manservant to attend him dress he could not shake that one thought from his mind. During breakfast Darcy was considering the relative facts, Elizabeth had looked at him frequently during her visit to Pemberley, and her relationship with Georgiana was blossoming nicely and that could be for the sake of him. The latter had a great respect for the former as Georgiana respected the opinion of her brother without question and he had spoken of Elizabeth in such affectionate and admirable terms. Through all of this he often wondered whether his attempts at utmost civility had been enough to change her mind on the account of the re proofs which she had liberally bestowed upon him in Kent. Darcy was interrupted in this reverie by the announcement that his aunt, Lady Catherine had come to wait upon him. This was unexpected to Darcy as the time of day was early for hrs to have travelled from Rosing, he could only conclude that she had been nearby and wanted to see him. Lady Catherine walked into the dining parlour. "Darcy, I must have a private conference with you immediately!" Exclaimed Lady Catherine with a tone of irritation. Darcy nodded to the servants and they exited the room with haste. "My aunt" Darcy began, "Whilst I am delighted to see you I must inquire as to the reason for your visit?"

"I," Lady Catherine started, "Have just come from the estate of Longbourn, where I have had the displeasure of waiting upon Miss Elizabeth Bennett." At the mention of her name Darcy sat up and payed his full attention to his aunt. Lady Catherine continued as follows "My reason for paying a visit to that abominable girl was too request that she universally contradict a report that has been circling the country,"

"May I ask as to what the nature of the report is and to what extent it concern you?"

With a sigh the Lady continued, "the report is of such a nature to bring disgrace to our family and to advantage theirs in more that one way. The first such advantage is that the eldest Miss Bennett is on the point of being most materially married to a friend of yours I believe, a Mr Charles Bingley." At this Darcy had to conceal a small smile, he had thought that this was probable as soon as he left Hertfordshire, " the other half of the report concerns you!" His aunt exclaimed with vigour. Without a pause the lady said " the report is that you and miss Eliza Bennett are also to be married! And that you are already engaged!" Now I will not insult you so much as to believe this scandalous falsehood to be true. Now the reason to my visit to miss Bennett has become clear to you."

"So how did Miss Bennett react when asked to contradict such a report?" Darcy inquired with anxious impatience that, luckily Lady Catherine didn't notice. "Well, this should shock you beyond belief but she refused to deny such a report! She also had the impertinence of refusing to promise to never enter such an engagement with you!" Had the Lady not been distracted with the need of making an impression on her nephew she would have seen an expression of hope so powerful and strong in the face of the former that her conviction of the report being false would have been greatly lessened. For another quarter of an hour Lady Catherine ranted and stormed about her disapprobation of Miss Bennett but all of it fell on deaf ears. Darcy had to use all of his strength to stop himself from falling into a deep reverie on the news that Lady Catherine had just revealed. On the departure of Lady Catherine Darcy retired to his room to reflect on what he had just learnt. Elizabeth had not rejected him. He was sure enough of her disposition to be certain that she would have, if irrevocably decide against him, made it know to the whole world. From this deduction Darcy concluded that there was hope, hope of earning her admiration, respect and love in equal measures as was his to her. This lead him to think of what to do to gain this much anticipated respect. A renewal of his proposals would settle the matter once and for all. As much as a clear answer appealed to Darcy the cost would be his pride, What man would renew his affections on a lady who had already declined them? As Darcy weighed the circumstances but during this he thought that the loss of pride was 100 times worth the chance of winning over his Elizabeth.


End file.
